


can you set my heart to beat

by nirav



Series: a child of god, much like yourself [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirav/pseuds/nirav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clearly,” Lucy says, and even with tangled early morning hair and a line pressed into the side of her face from the pillow she’s still hot and intimidating and Alex drops her head.  “Just as clearly, I’m sure, Alex wasn’t about to bail on her own apartment to deal with the morning after conversation.”</p>
<p>[aka, Alex is bad at feelings, and Lucy appropriates the morning coffee]</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you set my heart to beat

 

Shit.

 

There’s someone in her bed.

 

There hasn’t been someone in her bed in  _ years _ .

 

Alex doesn’t move, eyes snapped open and adjusting to the dark.  Her sidearm is in the nightstand but there’s little guarantee she can reach it in time if necessary and--

 

Oh.

 

That’s Lucy.  Lane.  Lucy Lane.  In her bed.  At 7:00 in the morning.

 

Shitfuck.

 

* * *

 

Alex manages to extract herself from the bed without disturbing Lucy, who settles into the mattress a little more and tugs the blanket higher and she is  _ really _ pretty and--

 

Nope.

 

Alex makes her way out of the room, practice keeping her steps light and silent, and she shuts the door slowly, so slowly, and perfectly silently.  Apparently all of that wayward youth did do her some good after all.

 

It takes ages for her to pull on a pair of jeans--the first real pants she’s worn since she got home-- and her ribs protest the entire time, almost as much as they do when she manages her way into a bra and shirt.  By the time she’s gotten her feet into a pair of boots because she can’t deal with shoelaces, the street outside is brimming with weekday morning traffic and it’s going to wake Lucy soon.

 

She grabs her keys and wallet and pulls open the door just as Kara is about to knock.

 

“Hey!” Kara says, brow furrowing.  “What are you doing?”

 

“I--

 

“You’re still supposed to be on bed rest!” Kara says.  She glares until Alex moves to let her inside, and has barely set the coffees she brought down on the counter before she super-speeds back to Alex’s side and confiscates her keys.

 

“I know you’re going stir crazy, but really, Alex, you have to-- oh my God!”  Kara slaps her hand over her eyes and spins around, back to Alex.  Alex groans and looks over her shoulder to where Lucy is standing in the doorway to her bedroom in underwear and one of Alex’s tshirts, arms crossed and military glare in full force.

 

“Sorry, Lucy,” Kara says.  “I didn’t know you were here.”

 

“Clearly,” Lucy says, and even with tangled early morning hair and a line pressed into the side of her face from the pillow she’s still hot  _ and _ intimidating and Alex drops her head.  “Just as clearly, I’m sure, Alex wasn’t about to bail on her own apartment to deal with the morning after conversation.”

 

Kara whirls back around to look from Lucy to Alex and back and forth. “Alex, you weren’t--”

 

“I need coffee,” Alex mutters.  She shuffles over to the counter for the coffee Kara had brought, but Lucy strides across the room and slaps her hand away.  “Ow!”

 

“Alexandra Danvers,” Lucy says, jaw tight.  “I swear to God, I will carry you back in that room if I have to, but you are still on bed rest and you are  _ not _ going anywhere today.”

 

“Can I at least have the coffee?”

 

“Maybe after you explain why you were running away from  _ your  _ apartment!”

 

“Um, guys,” Kara says, raising a hand uncertainly.  “I’m going to-- um-- stop by the DEO and let them know Lucy is going to be late, and then I have to get to work.”

 

“Tell them I’m taking the day and am available on my cell if something drastic happens.  They know the chain of command.”

 

“Kara,” Alex says pleadingly.

 

“I gotta go,” Kara says, pressing a kiss to her cheek and sprinting out the door.

 

“No hiding behind Kara this time,” Lucy says.  “Even if you  _ hadn’t _ said we would talk today, you would have owed me when I caught you trying to ghost me in your own apartment.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Alex mumbles.  “Old habits.”

 

“What?”

 

“I haven’t dealt with a morning after since I was 22,” Alex says.  She eases herself over to the couch, already regretting the jeans.  

 

“I can’t tell if that means you haven’t gotten laid since you were 22 or if you haven’t stuck around after since you were 22.”

 

“I don’t really think we’re at the point where we’re going to have that conversation yet,” Alex says.  Lucy stands in front of her, refusing to sit down, arms still folded over her chest, and Alex focuses on a spot past shoulder instead of the fact that she’s not wearing pants.

 

“Then what conversation are we going to have?”

 

“You tell me, it wasn’t my idea,” Alex says.  “You’re the one who wants to talk.”

 

“Alex, come on,” Lucy says with a groan.  

 

“What exactly do you want me to say?” Alex reclaims the coffee from her and Lucy doesn’t fight, dropping down onto the other side of the couch.  “The long list of reasons why anything between us would be a bad idea?”

 

“Don’t sit there and act like you’re the only one capable of thinking rationally,” Lucy says.  “And for God’s sake, share the damn coffee.”  She waits until Alex has taken two long sips before holding her hand out expectantly, eyebrow raised, for Alex to hand her the coffee.

 

“Look, Lucy.”  Alex’s voice falls quietly between them, soft and uncertain in the early morning sunlight.  “We don’t just work together, we have a really complex job to do, and--”

 

“And, what, it’s going to be easier if we pretend that we  _ don’t _ continually end up banging each other senseless every other week?”  Lucy offers the coffee back to Alex.  “I’m not asking you to  _ marry _ me, Alex.  I’m not even asking you to be my girlfriend, or go to prom with me, or carry my books to class.  I’m asking you to tell me, right now, that you have no interest in me, if that’s the case, and I will be nothing but professional around you.  I can handle rejection.”

 

“I’m not rejecting you,” Alex mumbles into the coffee.  

 

“What was that?”  One of Lucy’s eyebrows quirks up, and Alex stares down into the coffee resolutely.  

 

“I’m not rejecting you.” It’s quiet and is half-swallowed by the coffee cup.  “I’m not, I just--don’t know what I’m doing, or what I do want.”

 

“You think too much, you know that?”

 

Alex rolls her eyes, and Lucy nudges at her thight with one foot.  

 

“You do,” she goes on.  “I’m sitting here telling you that I’m not  _ expecting  _ anything from you, just a chance to maybe one day try, and you’re thinking sixteen steps ahead to what would happen if we broke up.”

 

“I’m not--” Alex sighs under Lucy’s gaze.  “Fine.  Okay.  Thinking too much.”

 

“Yep.”  Lucy takes the coffee back from Alex and buries her toes under Alex’s thigh more comfortably.  

 

“So is that it?”

 

“You tell me,” Lucy says with a smirk.  Alex slaps at her shin and it hurts her injured hand more than it does Lucy’s shin, but Lucy has the decency to act wounded anyways.  

 

“So we’re not--together.  Exactly.”

 

“Not at present, no,” Lucy says.  “But we’re also going to keep an open mind and see where the chips fall, aren’t we, Alex?”

 

Alex rolls her eyes and huffs out a sigh.  “Give me that coffee.”

 

“Can I go down on your first?”

 

Alex slaps at her shin again.

  
  



End file.
